Tease
by CorpralCarrot
Summary: Gladio has a nice ass. Ignis is an ass man. Prompto approves of Gladio's sleep-wear. Noctis? Noctis is as much of a damn tease as Gladio is. Dom/Sub tones, established dom/sub relationship, OT4 relationship, Sub!Gladio, mxm


**A/N:** Lol so it's been a long time since I've used this place. Like what the hell. –yawns- I just guess I moved on to Ao3, tbh. But I thought I'd post it here and see how it goes.

Also this is a fill for the Kinkmeme. I'm not sorry.

The bathroom door opened, and the smell of alpine body wash and water wafted out along with a wall of warmth. Gladio stepped out, still damp and dragging a towel under his jaw and down his chest to catch the worst of the drips

" Anyone who suggests going after cactaurs again," Gladio grunted as he scrubbed the towel over his hair before tossing it away, "Is going to get my foot up their ass."

Ignis, who'd been busying himself divvying up the funds from their most recent hunt paused to look at the warrior over the frames of his glasses. The man stood with his back to him, displaying the beautiful work of art that was the tattooed eagle. At least, that was normally what drew one's eyes to Gladio. Especially when the man insisted in walking around shirtless.

If it was not the tattoo it was the man's absolutely fantastic ass, he reasoned. It was one reason he'd never complained of taking up the rear when the man charged ahead when they had to go out on foot.

Ignis was, by far, an ass man. To say his teenaged years spent training and fighting with Gladio had been an interesting challenge in restraint was an understatement. When the man had picked up an interest in wearing leather pants, Ignis may have both damned and cursed every Astral, both minor and major.

As he was doing at that moment. Because someone desperately needed to speak to the man about proper attire both in and outside the privacy of their little group. There was no reason to wear leather every day, and there was no reason for him to wear such defining undergarments.

They were dark-gray in color, and they clung to him. Boxer trunks, were both a gift and a crime to humanity. One he was sure their lovers were grateful for as well. His gaze flicked to Prompto and Noctis on the far bed, who had both paused to pay attention to the bigger warrior.

" Yes well," Ignis mused, unconsciously licking his lips as he resumed his counting, separating the bills into neat piles. "It isn't as if we weren't compensated for our troubles."

Gladio snorted loudly as he bent to rummage through his old pack, searching for the five gil paperback he'd snagged at the last gas-station. He cursed under his breath as it didn't come immediately to hand. Ignis glanced to the younger men, both of who had their attention fixed on Gladio's backside as well. Good, Ignis thought, it wasn't just him.

" 'Compensated' my ass!" Gladio retorted, pausing in his search to shoot Ignis a look of disbelief over one muscular shoulder. "You weren't the ones with needles sticking outta your back Iggy."

" Who knew they were so fast though?" Prompto noted, from where he was cleaning his gun on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Ignis glanced briefly at him. The parts of the gun were spread out on a towel, and the blond was carefully cleaning each piece as he inspected it.

Noctis snorted, sprawled on the free bed and arm over his eyes. " I agree with Gladio: Never again. " He'd spent his time warping around the battlefield, trying to avoid the spray of needles they'd throw at the four of them. It was draining. Prompto and Ignis seemed to have been able to avoid easily, but Gladio had gotten out of the situation looking like a pin-cushion. It'd taken the better part of an hour to gently pluck them out, and dosed the Shield with a potion just in case.

" Never say never, Noctis. One never knows when gil may run low." He reminded the Prince, who flipped him the bird with his free hand.

Gladio crossed the room to the bed Noctis occupied, shoving ungently at his charge and lover, who merely grumbled and moved accordingly to give his friend room. Gladio stretched out over the comforter with a groan, propping himself up on his elbows as he sought to find his place I the book he'd been reading.

Lady Chastity had just managed to defeat the dastardly Count Darcnem who had challenged her for Duchess Elderhart's hand in marriage. Gladio normally didn't go for cheesy romance novels, but the books of Lady Chastity's feats of bravery were rather inspiring. He was quickly oblivious to the stares of two of his three lovers.

Ignis felt a brush against his leg, and he looked. Prompto jerked his head in the direction of Gladio sprawled on the bed, like some sort of lion. Powerful and magnificent, with an odd sort of implied grace.

'Are those new?' Prompto mouthed at him, eyebrows high on his face. Ignis blinked at him, briefly glancing at the Shield and Prince on the bed on the other side of the room. The adviser had no idea. Ignis loved all three of his lovers, but honestly, he had no desire to pack for anyone aside from himself and Noctis. The latter, only because he didn't trust the younger man to not forget something crucial. Therefore, any new clothing purchases were news to him as well.

Ignis offered a slight shrug to Prompto, who made a low whistle of approval. Gladio made a noise of recognition but didn't look up from the pages of his book.

" What?" he asked distractedly, turning the page of his novel. Prompto's mouth fell open, but no explanation fell readily from his lips.

"Merely the bonus we received from our efforts today. " Ignis neatly replied, giving Prompto a look of warning, "Five hundred extra apparently." He reached for the bands to bind their earnings together in neat bundles as was habit. Prompto gave the adviser an apologetic look.

Things were silent for a stretch of time, the only sound being the whisper of turning pages and Prompto reassembling his weapons. Then, the comfortable silence was broken by a quiet noise of surprise that was Noctis. Ignis looked up from his work, and immediately a rush of warmth raced to settle low in his gut.

Because the Prince had finally moved his arm from over his eyes, and had noticed what Prompto and Ignis had been not-so subtly sneaking lingering looks at. Gladio's ass, clad in what seemed like far too little. Even from across the room, Ignis could see the look of approval and lust that flashed over the Prince's face. Prompto made a quiet noise from his spot on the floor.

" Hey Gladio?" Noctis asked, rolling onto his side, hand landing on the bigger man's shoulder. The shield grunted in quiet acknowledgement, a hint of irritation marring his face at being interrupted again.

Noctis edged closer, sitting up, and running his hand down the bigger man's back, following the natural dip of his spine. The muscles under the marked skin felt like silk covered steel, and he knew well enough what they felt like when the pulled and flexed underneath his hands.

He hooked a finger under the edge of the elastic band, tugging slightly. " These new?" he asked, snapping the band lightly against the tanned skin of his lover. Gladio huffed in annoyance, still not looking up from the words on the page.

" Yup. " He confirmed, finally glancing up to look at the Prince. " Why? " he asked, not invested in the actual answer.

Noctis hummed in quiet approval, shaking his head slightly. " No reason. You've just got a great ass, is all. These show it off perfectly. " He pointed out, tugging at the trunks again, tugging them a little lower. Low enough that the beginning of the swell of Gladio's ass was bared, just an inch or two.

Gladio grinned, levying a look at him.

" You think I don't know that? " He asked, waggling his eyebrows at him, which sparked a quiet laugh from Noctis. "Why do you think I wear leather? For fun?" No one wore leather for fun.

Well alright, perhaps some people did, Gladio had to admit, but they didn't do it in battle or for long treks. Hell no, Gladio had a lot to be proud of, but his ass was his best feature by far. Women wore make up, and Gladio wore leather pants that earned him appreciative stares.

Gladio's lovers were far less subtle than they thought they were. He glanced over at Ignis and Prompto, giving them a wicked grin and a wink. Ignis merely raised an eyebrow at him, and Prompto blushed.

Noctis slipped a hand beneath the trunks, squeezing one muscular cheek almost to the point of pain. It regained the Shield's attention. Gladio grunted softly, hips jerking slightly against the bed beneath him, and his gaze falling half-lidded. Noctis loosened his grip on the bigger man, hand dragging back up out of the underwear. That same hand came up, to grip the shield by the back of the neck.

The bigger man shuddered at the weight of the hand, the delicately long fingers, deceptively soft for their strength. Noctis pushed gently, and Gladio let him push him back onto the bed, belly down and just inches from his book. The prince hummed thoughtfully, thumb brushing over sensitive skin and hair at the top of Gladio's neck.

" So, basically you're admitting to being a cock-tease." His words were deceptively casual, and not really a question. There was no question of 'if' Gladio was a tease, but 'how much' of one he was. Noctis could feel the other man swallow, and more importantly, feel how his heart-rate kicked up under his fingers. It was a struggle not to smile in line of sight of those amber eyes that were locked onto his face.

Gladio licked his lips, fighting the urge to let go and let himself submit fully. Noctis squeezed gently, a reminder he'd been asked something. " Yeah," he agreed and Noctis' gaze snapped back to him, just a little cooler than before. His grip tightened and Gladio wished that they weren't in some po-dunk hotel in the middle of fucking nowhere, with walls thinner than the one-ply toilet paper in the bathroom. He really, really wished that the hotel wasn't full up, and that screaming 'your majesty' wasn't something that would attract undue attention.

" Yes, " he huffed, and he saw the Prince's eyes narrow just slightly, "Your Highness." His tone was almost flippant, and he had little doubt that next time the four of them had any real privacy, he'd get his ass tanned for his tone of answer alone.

A low groan caught their attention from across the room, and both of them looked. Gladio felt his dick twitch again in interest, growing plumper and heavy at the sight that Ignis and Prompto made. Noct clicked his tongue, amused against his will.

The adviser sat on the bed, the gil he'd been so diligently counting bound and put out of the way. Prompto sat before him on the bed, with Ignis' chin resting on his shoulder. The blond gunman's face was flushed, and his eyes dark with lust. The taller man had his hand pressed against Prompto's crotch, and the blond was rolling his hips against the pressure of the offered heel in short thrusts.

Ignis's gaze was sharp and attentive, and there was more than one love bite on Prompto's neck that would probably match Ignis' teeth. The button was undone on the gumnman's pants, but the zipper remained done up. Both of their lips looked swollen as if kisses had been traded.

Noctis laughed quietly, and he looked back down at the bigger man on his bed. " Looks like we've got their attention, huh Gladio?" He asked, and the bigger man hummed an agreement.

The Prince sighed wistfully. He could tell that the bigger man he had under his hand was not under, not completely. They'd been lucky to get the hotel room they had, the place full up. Noctis wasn't exactly keen to have his Shield howling out his title in this particular hotel, or to advertise any of his lover's during such an event at all. The grip he had on the older man's neck shifted up into dark, wet hair, tugging his head up.

Gladio's lips weren't quiet pliant under his, but that wasn't what he was after. Noctis nibbled at his bottom lick, seeking permission. When the other man's lips parted, he licked into his mouth, tongues meeting heatedly, affectionately. It was Noctis who pulled back first, giving him a second, chaste kiss of affection.

" Next time we're in Lestallum or Galdin, I'm gonna make you scream Gladio. Gonna let Ignis eat your ass until he's sick of it and let Prompto do whatever he wants to you. " He made a contemplative noise, amusement quirking his lips, " He likes your nipples you know. Your pecs really, but they might as well be breasts, right Prom?"

Gladio gave the other man a cross look, trying to ignore the way part of him wanted that more than anything.

It was a quiet murmur, but none of the three men missed the words. Ignis made a low, pained sound desire, and Prompto's breath turned downright unsteady, whining and licking his lips in want.

" Gods, yes, I love them." He breathed, whimpering when Ignis tugged him out of his pants, hand working along his length with practiced ease.

Gladio's eyes fluttered at the promise, wanting nothing more than that. It wouldn't been the first time they'd done something like that. It had been a fucking ride of his life having all three of them around him, using him.

Noctis pressed one last kiss to his lips, and pulled away completely, flopping back on his side of the bed. " Read to me?" He asked.

Like he hadn't just had Gladio fighting on the edge of going under for him and was now fighting one hell of a boner. More importantly, like Prompto wasn't thrusting into Ignis' hand across the room, looking at him. Gladio could imagine the tent that the adviser was pitching as well, and he kinda-sorta really wanted to suck one or both of them off, and maybe pound one of them into the mattress.

His gaze lingered, and he watched Ignis tug the younger man into a passionate kiss, caught up in their own emotions. They looked beautiful together, and he figured that if they'd had more time they'd probably go for more than a quick hand-job full of desperation.

Noctis nudged him in the ribs, regaining his attention. The brat-Prince smirked at him, before tapping the book pointedly. " Read, Gladio. I wanna hear how many times Lady Chastity gets Duchess Elderhart off in this chapter."

Gladio couldn't resist the huff of laughter, which turned into an annoyed scowl when Prompto whined Ignis' name sharply. Noctis merely smiled at him, like a cat who got the cream. He could hear the sound of rushed coupling, could see it over Gladio's shoulder easily. Gladio cleared his throat, and opened the book, only to be cut off by a groan of Prompto's name.

He shot a look at Noctis, who sighed like it was some burden. It wasn't fair, that he couldn't get laid and the other two could grope each other like randy teenagers. Sure he could have pushed his luck and tried to convince Noctis to either let him join the other two or to play himself. However, judging by the way the Prince's eyes seemed heavy with exhaustion and the way he'd shut him down mere moments ago, it wasn't going to happen.

Besides, if Gladio was honest, he was sore as hell from the Cactuar needles even with the potion.

" Guys? You're gonna ruin the bed spread like that, and then we're gonna have to hear about it. Take it to the bathroom, I'm trying to read." He called out, gaze never wavering from Gladio's.

Surprisingly they did, stumbling over one another almost, and the door slamming behind them. Noctis snickered, and Gladio huffed a quiet laugh. He did fall to reading then, the steady rumble of his voice soothing in the hotel room. In fact, the muffled moans and groans from the bathroom set the perfect ambience for the story.

As it turned out, the Duchess got off about five times in that chapter alone. By time Gladio finished though, Noctis was asleep, and looked far too peaceful for what was coming their way.

AN: Also, so this is a thing that happened.

As always love and support the reviews/hits I get 3


End file.
